


Busted

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Sam Receiving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Sam sneak out of the motel room for a late night rendezvous in the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP I needed to show Sammy some love

 “Sam are you sure Dean isn't going to wake up?” You were whispering as the two of you escaped the hotel room you were sharing with the elder Winchester.

“You worry too much, [Y/N]. Did you see how much he drank? We probably could have got away with staying in the room.” You stumbled slightly as you made your way to the Impala, the drinks you had yourself were probably the only reason you were risking this in Dean's precious baby. When you and the younger Winchester reached the rear passenger door he pulled it open and pushed you gently into the backseat.

“Sam!” You giggled as your back hit the leather and he knelt down kissing your stomach just below your breasts and moving down trailing a line of kisses to the waist line of your flannel pajama bottoms. His hands traced a pattern up your legs until they reached the same destination as his mouth and he hitched his thumbs under your bottoms. Your hands found their way to Sam's hair and you gave a gentle tug pulling him upwards. He came willingly and his mouth crashed into yours. Your movements were desperate and filled with passion as the two of you clung to each other, fingers digging into flesh and hips grinding. Breathy moans and pants were all the sounds you could hear in the almost empty parking lot.

“Need you, [Y/N]…” You smirked as Sam whispered those words against your lips. You reached down and pulled his shirt over his head before ridding yourself of your own.

“What do you need, Sammy?” The noise he made could only be described as a whimper and his hands trailed around from your back and down to remove your pajamas your grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Tell me what you want, baby.” He peppered kisses along your jaw line and down to your pulse point where he nibbled lightly before his words came out in the form of a breathy sigh.

“Wanna feel you…” You smirked again before nudging the man you loved to sit up. He obliged and looked at you confused from where he was kneeling outside of the Impala. You sat up yourself and slid all the way to the other side of the bench seat and held up your fingers before waggling them in a 'come hither' motion.

“Wanna make you feel good, Sam.” He climbed into the car and sat next to you. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was slightly heavier than normal. His expression was questioning as you moved and lowered yourself on to your knees in font of the seat. Your hands moved to pull down his pajamas and boxers and he lifted his hips to assist you. You licked your lips greedily as you watched his already hard cock spring free, a bead of precum glistening on the tip. You gripped the base and kitten licked the head tasting his salty flavor before swirling your tongue around. His hand moved to your hair as you took his cock in your mouth and started bobbing your head up and down taking as much as you could while your hand stroked the rest. Swirling your tongue around his length, you hollowed your cheeks and pulled a groan from the younger Winchester. You moved your other hand down and cupped his balls as his hips thrust up slightly at their own volition.

The hunter pulled you off his cock by your hair eliciting a whine from you. “Don't wanna finish anywhere but inside you, baby.” His breathing was shallow as he pulled you back up onto the seat. His skillful hands rid you of your pajamas and panties all in one motion as he laid you back. Sam shifted so his body was covering yours and with two fingers he stroked your wet folds. His fingers dipped between your lips and started rubbing small circles around your clit and a soft moan passed your lips as you bucked your hips slightly off the backseat. The hazel eyed hunter's length was pressed against your thigh as he continued to tease you with his ministrations.

“Sam… Please…” Your voice was airy as he sped up his fingers. You knew he wanted to hear you beg and you were not going to disappoint. “Please… Need you… Fuck… Sam!” He slipped his fingers inside of your core and began pumping them in and out curling them to hit your sweet spot. You could feel the heat in your belly as he chased your release. Sam was propped up on one elbow as he continued to plunge his fingers in and out of your heat and he lowered his head to tease your right nipple with his mouth. He nibbled and licked all around it before sucking the pebbled peak in and swirling his tongue around. Right then you felt the coil break and your orgasm rushed over you. Your walls clenched around his fingers and a cry of his name escaped you.

“Sammy… Fuck me… Need you inside me…” You were begging again as soon as the aftershocks of your first orgasm wore off. Sam gingerly pulled his fingers from you and gripped his cock at the base guiding himself towards your soaked pussy.

“I got you, baby.” He leaned down and crashed your lips together as he sunk into you. You felt the delicious stretch and he paused for a moment allowing you to adjust. You wrapped your arms around Sam's broad shoulders and lifted your legs to the angle you knew would cause the head of his dick to hit your g-spot every time and urged him forward. His movements were painfully slow but you felt the shock of electricity with every thrust. When you dug your nails into his back his pace sped up dramatically and he was slamming in and out of you pulling moans and screams from your lungs with every move. You felt the familiar coil tightening again as Sam leaned down and bit your neck quieting his own sounds. He hooked one arm under your knee and wrapped the other around your back. He quickly flipped your position so he was seated upright and you were settled in his lap. Sam began thrusting up into you harder than before. His hands moved to your hips and he was pulling you down to meet him. The feeling of his cock sliding against your sensitive walls and his fingers digging into your hips snapped the coil in your belly and your second orgasm hit you with an intensity that caused your vision to white out. Sam's thrusts became quicker and more erratic as he moved his hands to cling to your back holding you close to him. You felt him spill his release into you moments later, painting your walls with his cum.

The two of you stayed like that, Sam's arms wrapped around you and your head rested on his shoulder breathing heavily, until you felt him going soft inside of you. He tenderly lifted you off of him and laid you down on the seat before cleaning you with his shirt. Sam pulled you back into his arms and laid down holding you close and whispering your praises in your ear. Before either of you could think to move more than to pull on of the spare blankets over you sleep dragged you both under.

 

You were woke by the sound of Dean yelling. Before you could register the words that were flying out of his mouth you remembered the events of the night before and quickly shook Sam awake. “Shit!” The two of you were scrambling to get dressed before Dean reached the car. Too late. The elder Winchester was at the window with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

“Are you two friggin' kidding me?!” He ran his hand down his face and shook his head. “We're at a damn motel for fuck's sake! You couldn't have just got a second room?!” Your expression was sheepish as you pulled on your shirt and climbed out of the backseat.

“It was late…” You couldn't think of any other excuse and Dean just stared at you in disbelief.

“You're lucky you make some of the best pie I've ever had, [Y/N]. I swear the two of you are like friggin' high schoolers.” Dean continued to shake his head and mutter to himself as he stormed back to the motel room. Sam had climbed out of the Impala now and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind before leaning down dramatically to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“Could've been worse.” You turned your head to roll your eyes at him. He just chuckled and pulled himself away from you to head to the room himself.   


End file.
